Never Ending Love Story
by CuteDork
Summary: Although Maka and Soul are going out Maka is sick and tired of Soul doubting her. Kid somehow falls for Maka and... KidxMaka SoulxLiz. Summary sucks. "JUST READ THE FUCKING STORY" is what Patty would probably say ;3
1. Chapter 1: Convincing

**Me: I decided to make a Soul Eater story, hope you like it. Honestly, I don't know what will happen in this story. Oh, and hey Maka!  
**

**Maka: Hmm?**

**Me: Disclaimer please! **

**Maka: Sure, AHEM! CuteDork does not own anything other than the story and plot line.**

**Me: Woo! Now let's get on with the show!..STORY..WHAT EVER! 3**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I've been going out with Soul for a while now, but we haven't gone very far. He probably doesn't even want to make a move! I wonder how he would react if he found out that I'm not his little 'Tiny-Tits' like he thought.

"Hey Soul! I'm going to the Super Market." I called out putting on some shoes.

"Buy me chips would ya!" he replied. I sighed and closed the door.

I was walking along, just strolling and greeting little kids playing around in the streets when I bumped into Liz. I fell and landed on my butt. But my hands landed first and I did a hand stand then flipped over to where I was standing again before I fell over. Liz stared at me, shocked, the same face as me. Then Patty came over to see what her sister was doing.

"What's up Li—OH! HAY MAKA!" She screamed and hugged me.

"Maka… How did you…?" she said making gestures.

"I…I d-don't know…" I replied.

"HEY MAKA!" Patty said grabbing my hands and Liz's face lit up and she smiled. Liz head-locked me while I almost gagged.

"How would you and Soul like to come over to a party we're hosting?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, I kinda wanted to take it easy this weekend…" I said. As much as I really wanted to go, I still have stuff to take care of.

"Don't make us force you Maka…" Liz threatened.

"YEAH! WE HAVE A LOT OF MEATHODS WE CAN USE!" Patty stated, "ONE EVEN INVOLVES GIRRAFES!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Patty's comment.

"I'll think about it, but I need to go shopping right now." I said gesturing down the road to where I was heading.

"Fine, but we're coming too!" Liz said and I nodded.

**Liz's POV**

_It's a good thing we bumped into her! That saved us the trouble to walk all the way to her house. But what was with her reflexes? I mean she was shocked too…. But me and Patty seriously need to get Maka to go to the party. Soul going too is all part of our plan. Now we just got to convince her._ Liz thought as the strolled the Super Market and watched Maka grab 3 different bags of chips which all happen to be Soul's favorite.

"Why so many?" I asked as some nail-polish caught my eye.

"Soul asked to get a bag of chips," she replied simply strolling through the candy aisle which was next to the make-up and nail-polish.

"Yeah, _a_ bag. As in _ONE_," I said grabbing a cute nail-polish color.

"He eats a lot, besides might as well get more or I'll be coming back 15 minutes after I get home." She said.

"Hmmm… Hey, wanna stay the night after the party? Y'know… Have some girl time, we'll even invite Tsubaki." I suggested, that wasn't actually a bad idea, "Right Patty?" I asked turning around to find my sister falling asleep. I slap her and he wakes up.

"OWWWWW!" she yelled. Obviously cranky from not getting enough sleep.

"Wait 'til we get home." I said and we walked to the check out, I bought a bunch of nail-polish and little accessories to go over them. Also a bunch of snacks just in case we actually do have Maka and Tsubaki stay over.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Well, it took Maka a while but she finally got home. But surprisingly with guests. Liz and Patty. The hell were they doing here? Oh well, the are my friends.

"What brings the sisters here?" I asked as I helped Maka with the bags.

"We're trying to convince Maka to go to a party, you're invited too Soul!" Liz said. I noticed Patty falling asleep on the couch. What happened to her usual energy?

"Come on Maka! It's a part!" I have to convince her to have _actual_ fun most of the time. She sighed, that's usually a good sign when convincing her.

"Fine, but she wants me to stay the night too," she said looking at me with pleading eyes.

I looked at Liz. "NO WAY IN HELL." I yelled, especially with that asymmetrical freak there.

"WHY THE HELL NOT? WE ALREADY INVITED TSUBAKI!" Patty yelled in her sleep. We all laughed for a sec then continued our conversation. "Come on Soul! Us girls need some… well… Girl-Time!" Liz exclaimed. The doorbell rang, Maka answered.

"Oh! Hey Kid! Hey Black*Star!" she said, she sounded happy. Not like when she's with me, it got me really annoyed.

**Author's POV**

"Hey, Soul. The girls are having a sleepover after the party so we're going to play some video games, want to come?" Kid asked.

"Sure why not? Since Tiny-Tits is already going too." Souls said only to get a book slammed on his head.

"Yes! Actually I am! If you even bother me while we're over there," Maka glared at Soul, "Then there's more where that came from!" She dropped the book on his head and he grunted. He got up as she walked to her room with Liz following close behind. Maka slams the door shut.

"Nice!" we heard Liz yell.

* * *

**Me: Well, sorry for the short chapter. We'll see what happens next 'cause even I have no clue!**

**Soul: Please tell me nothing bad is gonna happen…**

**Me: Sorry, don't know!**

**Soul: Come on, TELL ME!**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Review please and I will continue my story. Now excuse me, I must flee! *Flees away***

**Soul: Hey, wait! *Runs after Author***


	2. Chapter 2: Wearing a wait! WHAT!

**Me: Hey sorry, I went to go see The Amazing Spider-Man today but don't worry. Earlier in my free time I always carry a binder that has my ideas for my story. Because I got 2 chapters done in that time so I will update Chapter 3 a little after Chapter 2 so keep reloading the page until you see it :D Maka? Could you please?**

**Maka: CuteDork does not own anything other than the plot line and her own characters, etc., etc.**

**Me:Now then… LIGHTS. CAMERA. ACTION! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Maka's POV**

I slammed the door shut after Liz walked in. I'm getting pretty tired of him calling me that.

"He keeps calling you 'Tiny-Tits'… aren't you sick of it?" Liz asked me.

"Of course I am! Besides, I'm too afraid to tell him…" my voice trailed off at the end.

"Tell him what?" Liz asked curiously.

"I'll tell you at the sleep over when all us girls are together." I said getting a big bag. It looked like a gym/military bag but it was colorful and b-dazzled; In other words—Girly.

"Ugh, fine. But _I_ get to give you a make-over for the party!" she said sitting me down on my bed.

"_Great_…" I said sarcastically. She smiled and turned towards my closet.

_This is gonna take a while…_ I thought picking up my book, sighing.

**Soul's POV **

"So what's up with Patty?" I asked Kid pointing at the chick passed out on the couch.

"Sorry about her. She hasn't been getting much sleep lately. Actually, almost none at all…" he said sitting down on a chair. "So she's drained of energy, but after her little nap she'll be wide awake until she looses that energy."

I noticed Black*Star was unusually quiet and calm.

"What's up Black*Star? You seem quiet," I asked him.

"Nothing… It's just that—" he didn't even finish when we heard Maka scream.

"NO! NO! AGHH! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! AHHH! LET ME GO LIZ! KYAHH! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" she screamed. I got a nosebleed and Kid blushed. A stifled laughter came from Black*Star though.

"OMLD! YOU'VE BEEN WEARING—" we heard a thud before Liz could came closer to the door, we put our ears on it so we could hear berrer.

"Does Soul know?" Liz asked quietly.

"Course not! It would make him obsessive over me!" Maka replied. "NOW GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN SHIRT!"

That gave me another nosebleed. I want to know what she's hiding…

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on Chapter 3 right after I upload this chapter. So be expecting it really soon :D**

**Soul: There you are!**

**Me: SHIT! Well gotta run! Cya nxt chapter! c; *runs away***

**Soul: GOD DAMMIT WOMAN! COME HERE! *runs after author again***


	3. Chapter 3: Here Kitty, Kitty

**Me: Huff… Huff… Did I lose him?**

**Soul: No you didn't! *tackles author***

**Me: Wahhhh!~ *sobs* PATTY! **

**Patty: THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRAFFE?**

**Soul: What giraffe? **

**Patty: GET THE FUCK OFF HER! **

**Soul: *gets off and backs away***

**Me: Thank you Patty. *Hands patty a stuffed giraffe and pancakes shaped like a giraffe* **

**Patty: FUCK YEAH! CuteDork DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT LINE AND HER OWN CHARACTERS! SO FUCK OF MY GIRAFFE!**

**Me: … :D ?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Liz's POV**

It was almost time for the party and I'm giving Maka her make-over for the party. I had her go threw mine and Patty's clothes but she didn't like any, so of course I had to choose for her. Right now she's screaming because Patty pinned her down. I found this really cute dress that would definitely fit her. When I got her in it I took out her pigtails and carefully curled her hair. She didn't want to get burned so she didn't move. When I finished it looked… PERFECT. All I needed to do now is now is make-up and find a pair of matching shoes. Light Green eye shadow would make her eyes pop, so I chose that color. When I finished I wore a big grin while she glared. I ran out the room and shut the door quickly before she could get a chance to Maka Chop my head with the books she brought. I ran down the halls until I found the guys in the gameroom. I smile big as they stared at me.

"Uh… Liz," Black*Star was looking confused. "What's with the clothes?" he pointed at the clothes in my left arm. I smirked.

I ran over and hid them under the couch. That's when we heard Maka, I hid quick.

"LIZ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" she yelled.

"Jeez… what did you do…?" Soul asked face-palming.

"LIZ! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING CLOTHES!" she yelled. "WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA—" we heard a thud. I slowly and carefully lifted my head up a little.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE CAPTURED THE PRINCESS OF GIRAFFES!" Patty yelled. I sighed in relief that I told her Maka was the Giraffes' Human Princess. I stood up and left the room.

"Nice work Patty," I said.

"YEAH! LET'S GO GET READY FOR THE PARTAAAAYYYYYY!" Patty yelled/

"Wait…" I said a little concerned.

**Kid's POV**

"What the hell is happening?" Soul asked shaking his head.

"I have no clue…" I replied.

"WELL—" Black*Star was cut off by Liz.

'HOLY SHIT PATTY! YOU FUCKIN' KNOCKED HER OUT!" Liz screamed. "We'll have to drag her up the stairs… _Great_..."

"The fuck is going on…?" Soul said getting up. We all got up and opened the door to find Patty and Liz trying to pick her up.

"She can't be that heavy, right?" I asked them.

"Nd the hell is she wearing?" Soul yelled. "That's it we're going home!" Soul tried to pick her up but Maka got up and slid across the floor the opposite side where we were. She hissed… more like a cat though…. She looked up at us, her eyes looked like a cats'. What was going on?

"Maka…?" Liz asked cautiously.

_Meow…_

"Was that a meow?" I asked.

Just then a purple blob landed on the floor a few feet away from Maka.

"So… I guess it's true huh?" Blair said.

_Hssssss…_ Maka arched her back like any other cat.

Blair turned into her human form and Maka stood up as well. Blair charged at Maka. She attacked and Maka dodged all. She started doing flips and half-climb the wall and jump of to attack Blair. Soon the battle was with Maka winning.

"Ugh… Why is she so strong..? I didn't want to use this Maka but you leave me no choice!" Blair threw out something. We soon realized it was a dried sardine. Maka caught it with her mouth and started eating. Everyone stared in awe but them Blair turned to us.

"One of you has to call out to her. You gotta say "Here Kitty, Kitty" but she's probably picky about peoples' personalities and characters so be careful… Soul! You go first." She demanded.

"Why me…? Fine…" He bent down and help out his hand. "Here Kitty, Kitty…" Maka hissed at him. Blair threw another dried sardine.

Black*St— never mind… How 'bout you Liz." She said, Liz groaned.

Liz bent down, "Here Kitty,Kitty…" Maka hissed even louder this time.

"She doesn't like soul…nor Liz so she won't like Patty…" But before she said anything else, her ears twitched and turned around to Maka who now had cat ears. She threw 3 sardines this time.

"Kid! You try! NOW." She said to me quickly.

I bent down, "Here Kitty, Kitty…" Maka's ears perked up. She now had a tail. She came closer, slowly though. When she was right in front of my I scratched behind one ear and we heard something.

"…She….purred…" Blair said and looked at me. "Well this decides it! When Maka is like this, she _MUST_ be with Kid." Blair stated.

"WHAT?" Soul yelled. "WHY?"

"Because she'll go crazy. Cats like people that—" she got cut off.

"Maka isn't a cat!" Soul said.

"She's _part_ cat. When you hang around a Cat/Witch. You can gain their abilities as that creature. In other words she can turn into a cat. But at the moment, not willingly. It must be triggered by something then… Oh well. I gotta get back to work so…Cya! By the way! She's turn back in about 30mins so be careful!" With that, she left.

**Author's POV**

5 minutes after Blair left was driving Soul insane.

"Well that explains what happened…" Liz said to herself.

"What?" Soul asked.

Liz explains Maka's reflexes when they bumped into each other(Refer to chapter 1.)

"But why does it have to be Kid? _I'm_ her boyfriend!" Soul stated and glared at Kid while he was petting Maka's head. She started rubbing her head against Kid's chest and purred.

"Ughh! Come on Maka! Wake up already!" Soul said. Maka jumped off Kid and hissed at Soul. He nails got long and sharp, Soul backed away slowly.

"Maka! Come here!" Kid said patting the couch seat next to him. She did as told and snuggled next to him. He sighed.

"Remember what Blair said, she has to stay by my side when she's a cat." Kid stated plainly.

_This will work perfectly! Time to change plans… Now to find that trigger…_ Liz thought and smirked while thinking up another plan. _This should be fun…_

* * *

**Me: Well I tried making this chapter as long as possible for the night. Well Imma go sleep now… It's like 1AM**

**Soul: Aha! Found you! The hell? You want me and Maka apart?**

**Me: PATTY!**

**Soul: Not this time! She's off at the Zoo.**

**Me: Shit! My 2nd plan to get rid of Soul is thanks to Have A Nice Dream! :3 Thanks for the idea!**

**Soul: What idea?**

**Me: This one! *Drops beads and trips him whiles he's running then while he falls-* MAKA! NOW!**

**Maka: Right! Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! CHOP!**

**Me: Good thing it was in an alley… I leave the rest to you my friend (Have A Nice Dream.) Just like planned. I used it sooner than I thought c; …Now Imma run now because I'M A FREE BITCH BABY! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Soul&HND Fight

**Woooo! Okay! So this is not a chapter but at the moment I am working on Chapter 4 don't worry! But I just wanted you all to know what happened with the fight between Soul and Have A Nic Dream c;**

**TeeHee! Btw, the beginning is HND duhh~ ;D**

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OG OMG OMG OMG IM LAUGHING DO AHRD AT 3:11am MY MOM CAME IN TO YELL AT ME. YOU MYFRIEND ARE HILARIOUS. YES U ARE A FREE BITCH BABY! Oh my god I'm still laughing. **

**Soul: Hey Have a Nice Dream. Fuck off.**

**HND: Oh HELL NO! *grabs wooden sparing sword from hallway* GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD SCYTHE! How can you expect to become a death scythe if you can't even beat a girl! How UNCOOL is that? Huh? **

**Soul: THAT'S IT! *Turns arm into scythe blade* Let's do this. *tries to snarl menacingly* **

**HND: *Charges at Soul with sword* Bring it on Baka. *Dodges souls blade swipe to theneck and strikes him with sword where the sun don't shine* **

**Soul: Mother F******! *doubles over* **

**HND: *Changes wooden sword angle and brings it down on the back of his neck knocking the weapon unconscious.* that's right BITCH!**

**Ok now where were we for the review. Oh yeah! I love this story and include my epic battle in the next chapter if u see it. After all. I'm the girl who's going to surpass kami then Black*Star. Then I'll be number one! ! LOL It's ok. U don't have to include it. I really do love this story. U always make me laugh. Thanks for that. The world is to sad nowadays. I need a pick me up and you're always there. Thanks. It means lots even tho this is just a fan fic site. LOL more please**

**Me: Anytime! :D Btw if you guys want to be included in any epic battles just go ahead a nd review it or PM me and I'll think of something. ONLY DOING SOME! So hurry hurry hurry! Btw, don' worry, I'm already writing Chapter 4 :3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Party&Singing

**Me: Patty~ D': **

**Patty: WHY IS MY GIRAFFE CRYING!**

**Me: Soul keeps on chasing me and last time you weren't there for me when I needed you….**

**Patty: I CAN FIX THAT! *puts a leash around my neck* NOW WE'LL NEVER BE APART! * drags her to the Wal*Mart***

**Me: Wait! THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! LIZZZZ~ Please do the disclaimer….**

**Liz: … CuteDork… *watching CuteDork waving.. GoodBye?* does not own anything… other than the plot line and her own characters…**

**.**

**.**

**I guess I start it since she's not here huh? Well, let the story begin…? **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Liz's POV **

So it's been about 15mins and Kid's blushing like a tomato because Maka is snuggling very close to him. Too close for comfort. Soul is pissed but he understands that she has to be with Kid when she's a kitty. I sighed.

"15 more minutes," Patty and I are already ready but Kid hasn't had the chance because Maka will follow and if not she'll start freaking out. So he's trying to get her to sleep. She finally fell asleep so Kid carefully got up and quickly walked to his room. A few minutes later Maka started waking up. We all slowly backed away behind the couch and hid. We heard her jump off the couch and she meows again.

_Meow… Meoww… _that's all we heard when there was a big thud.

"What the..? Maka get off!" We heard Kid yell and we all popped back up to see Maka curled in a ball on Kid's lap. I could see Soul getting this evil aura around him.

"Sorry, she started waking up and since you upstairs we just hid…" I said explaining smirking at the situation he's in.

"Why didn't you just call me then? You all have your phones don't you?" he said petting Maka.

We were all quiet. Then me and Soul face palmed. The doorbell rang. I went to go get it. When I came back to the room Maka hissed when she saw Tsubaki.

"Looks like she doesn't even like Tsubaki…" I sighed. Kid got up and sat on the couch and Maka followed. Then we explained the situation to Tsubaki, she just stared at Maka and smiled.

"It's alright, I think it's alright as long as she doesn't go crazy right?" Tsubaki said and met Black*Star's eyes they both looked away blushing. _Hmmm…. This should be interesting too… I'll ask her later._ I thought to myself.

**Author's POV**

Kid looked at his watch and there was 10 more minutes until the party. They had called in some people to set it up since they couldn't Liz checked and said it looked beast. Liz came back to the room gasping for air and looked up smiling.

"One…" she said.

"One what?" Soul asked.

"1 more minute!" she said pointing at Maka who jumped off the couch and ran out the door. "Ah! MAKA!"

Maka was too fast for them but what they didn't know is that she was going back to the room where she got her make-over. _3…2…1…_ everyone thought to themselves when the heard a big thud up stairs.

"That cam from…?" Kid asked thinking what room there below.

Liz started running up the stairs fast.

"SHE'S IN _MY_ FUCKING ROOM!" she yelled as they all followed. When they all got up Maka was passed out on the floor. No cat ears nor tail. They all sighed in relief.

"SHE DIDN'T TOUCH MY FUCKING GIRAFFES ID SHE?" Patty yelled looking at her side checking every single stuffed giraffe that was there and plopped on her bed and started taking a short nap.

"Well she's back to normal, when does the party start?" Soul asked.

"5minutes," Kid said. Maka started waking up and everyone but Black*Star winced. Her make-up was still perfect but Liz had to put it in a high pony-tail which still looked perfect. Maka was still pissed at Liz but she got over it because the doorbell rang and the party began.

* * *

_Okay… Get-Kid-and-Maka-Together is a go…_ Liz thought in her head signaling Tsubaki. She nodded.

"Maka! Do you think you can sing for us tonight?" Tsubaki asked Maka and Maka froze.

"What? Tiny-Tits can't lay a tune." Soul said.

"Makaaaaaaaa~ CHOP!" Maka said slamming a book on his head. "Hmph!" she said walking away towards the DJ.

"Can she really sing?" Kid asked picking up Soul's body and sitting him on a chair.

"Yeah, she sang for some kids at a park and we listened from afar then just pretended to bump into her. We told her everything later on but we had to promise not to tell anyone." She said smiling at Maka who was requesting to sing a song. "Oh yeah! Liz told me to tell you this: 'I know all Kid. You can't keep it a secret for long.' Is what she said." Kid's face paled.

"She... knows..?" Kid said.

A song comes up from the speakers and Maka is on the stage with a microphone. Kid stared at her bravery to sing in front of the whole party… which was A LOT.

Soul woke up and stared at his girlfriend that was on the stage. She took a deep breath and started to sing. She had a very beautiful voice.

**He was a boy**

**She was a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**He was a punk.**

**She did ballet.**

**What more can I say?**

**He wanted her.**

**She'd never tell.**

**Secretly she wanted him as well.**

**And all of her friends**

**Stuck up their nose.**

**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**

**She needed to come back down to earth.**

**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.**

**She turns on TV and guess who she sees?**

**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**

**She calls up her friends.**

**They already know**

**And they've all got tickets to see his show.**

**She tags along, stands in the crowd.**

**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

Everyone was cheering even Liz and Patty. Soul and Kid stared in awe as Tsubaki smiled and listened when Black*Star came…

"Wanna dance..?" he said blushing.

Tsubaki giggled, "Sure.." and they started dancing.

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin' on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**Sorry girl but you missed out.**

**Well tough luck that boy's mine now.**

**We are more than just good friends.**

**This is how the story ends.**

**Too bad that you couldn't see...**

**See the man that boy could be.**

**There is more than meets the eye,**

**I see the soul that is inside.**

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**We are in love.**

**Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**

**I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**

**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know**

**I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**

**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know **

When she finished the song everyone was cheering for an encore. But she said maybe later and got off the stage. She walked to Kid and Soul who just stared.

Her face had an _I told you so…_ look to it. Just then some guys walked up to her and asked for her number. She looked at Soul and smirked and turned back to the guys. "Sure why not?" she replied. "I'm single anyways." She said giving Soul the hint. He just stormed off where Kid just had a stifled laughter. When the guys left he couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't really give them your number did you?" he asked.

"Hell no! I just gave them Blair's," she said and they both started laughing.

"By the way did you really mean that? That you're single?" he said looking back to where Soul stormed off.

"Yeah… I'm sick of him calling me 'Tiny-Tits' and doubting me…" she said. Kid put his hand of her head.

"Well I bet the guy of your dreams is out there somewhere…" he said with a small smile and they both blushed.

"You sang really beautiful up there…" he said.

"Thanks… but I was so embarrassed I'm even sure I wanna go back out there." Maka said blushing harder.

"You should. People love you." He said and they got in to a conversation about how Soul reacted to the 'clue' of her break-up with him and started laughing.

**Liz's POV**

_It's going good… I didn't think I would see her nor hear her sing again…_ she thought walking up to Kid and Maka.

"What are you guys laughing at?" she asked curiously. Maka and Kid looked at each other and started laughing again. They explained the break-up to Liz and soon she was laughing too. _That makes it easier for me…_ then she smiled big.

"Since it'll be awkward at your house because of the break-up… why don't you stay at our house for a while?" I asked Maka.

"Sure! Why not! I need my time away from that jerk anyways!" she said and they both cheered and Kid sighed.

"If someone gets killed in that time, it's not my fault" he said shaking his head.

* * *

**Author's POV**

After a while Maka needed some fresh air and Liz and Kid just got talking about… well… something.

Maka was gone for a while when Kid got worried.

"You should go look for her," Liz said.

"Alright…" he said and started walking away. But Liz said and whispered something in his ear.

"I know all Kid…" and she let go and Kid walked away with her words ringing in his head.

The music was loud but Kid heard a different song coming from outside. He walked outside. _If she was outside she would be…the garden!_ He thought and ran to the garden he listened and listened to the different tune and soon found her in the center of the flower field.

**Aimo aimo**

**Neederu ruushe**

**Noina miria**

**Enderu purodea**

**Fotomi**

**Koko wa attaka na umi da yo**

As he came closer her voice got louder until she had full sight of her sitting in the flowers singing an unknown song.

**Ruurei rureia**

**Sora o mau hibari wa namida**

**Ruurei rureia**

**Omae wa yasashi midori no ko**

**Aimo aimo**

**Neederu ruushe**

**Noina miria**

**Enderu purodea**

**Fotomi**

**Koko wa attaka na umi da yo**

"Maka…?" he said and Maka turned around to see Kid staring at her.

"K-Kid…" she said, shocked.

* * *

**Me: Oohhh! A Cliffie! Haha, don't worry, just let me think of some ideas for Chapter 5 and it should be out by today s—"**

**Black*Star: WHY ISN'T A GOD LIKE ME STANDING OUT IN THIS STORY?**

**Me: Maka, would you please?**

**Maka: Makaaaaaaa~ CHOP!**

**Me: Thank you! Please review and be ready for chapter 5 and—"**

**Patty: THERE YOU ARE! *ties leash around me again***

**Me: … *sigh* -_-**

**Patty: LET'S GO TO THE ZOO! *Drags me along***

**Me: …shit… pray that I will come back alive… -_-**


	6. Chapter 6: Mama's Song

**Me: I don't own anything other than the plot line or m own characters.**

**Soul: YOU LITTLE…!**

**Me: …*runs away and shouts* LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**

**Soul: OH, NO YOU DON'T! *runs after author***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Maka's POV **

"Maka…?" A deep yet familiar voice came from behind me.

I turn around and find Kid staring at me.

"K-Kid!" I said, I was shocked. _Did he hear me?_ I thought.

"What was that song? I've never heard it before…" he asked Sitting down next to me.

"It's um…" I said stuttering. "It's a s-song my M-Mama would sing to me when I was a little girl. She taught it to me b-before she…" I said.

"It's a really beautiful song…" he said.

"Yeah… she would always sing it to me, and when we were at a park little kids and their Mothers would come to listen as well." I said smiling.

Fireflies started to light up and the moon started coming up. We tried catching some fireflies but the would disappear and appear again farther away.

"So what did you come here for?" I asked him.

"Oh well…" he said blushing. "Liz told me to come find you since you were gone for a while…"

"Oh… that makes sense…" I said a little disappointed. _Why am I disappointed..?_ "S-so you wanna go back in there?"

He smiled, "Sure." I blushed like a tomato and he put his hand on my head. "Are you okay? Your face is red…"

"I-I'm f-fine!" I said standing up, " Lets go! I-I'm kinda thirsty…"

"Haha. I'm coming, I'm coming.." he said and headed back inside and met up with Liz.

* * *

**Liz's POV **

Kid was gone for about 10mins when I saw him run for the doors. I was confused but then some cute boys asked me for my number. After 10 more minutes, Kid came back with Maka.

"Where the hell have you been? The party's almost over and you still haven't sung another song! People are waiting for you to get up there Maka!" I said.

"W-what?" Maka yelled surprised. Kid gave her a push towards the DJ.

"Go on and sing. If it were me or Liz we would go up there." He said smiling and I nodded of agreement.

**Author's POV**

"Fine! But… *But grabs Kid and Liz by arms* You guys are both singing with me," she said and started dragginf them to where the DJ was.

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison. Patty came up to us and asked what we were doing.

"Hey Patty… Do you know how to play base?" Maka said with a smirk.

"HELL YEAH!" She said.

"I know Kid can play guitar… Liz, can you play drums?"

"How did you know I play guitar?" Kid asked.

"Liz and Patty told me, can you play or not Liz?"

"Ugh… Yes I can! But just barely!" Liz said. Maka started requesting if they could play on the set. They started climbing on the stage and everyone started cheering. Maka whispered something in Liz's ear and she nodded, she did that also with Kid and Patty.

_1,2,3,4…_ Liz thought in her head while clanking the drum sticks and started drumming. Everyone started cheering as they recognized the beat of drum.

**Author's Note Please Read. Very Important:

**Bold** **= Kid**  
_Italic = Maka_

Underlined = Liz and/or Patty

Bold/Italic = Kid and Maka

Underlined/Italic = Maka, Liz and Patty

Underlined/Bold = Kid, Liz and Patty

All = Everyone

P.S. I will label which Thompson Sister sings when. -_-

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

**With the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**These hands are meant to hold**

Kid sang and looked at Maka smiling. Maka looked at Kid who was smiling they both blushed but she smiled back.

_**Speak to me**_, _**when all you got to keep is strong**_

_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_

_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_

_**Move along**_

_**Move along**_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

**_Speak to me,_ when all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

(Go on, go on, go on, go on) *Both*

Liz and Patty are good singers but neither compare to Kid's. When Maka and Kid sing together it's like they were meant to sing together.

_When everything is wrong, we move along*Liz*_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)*Patty*_

_When everything is wrong, we move along *Patty*_

_Along, along, along *Liz*_

**When all you got to keep is strong**

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

And even when your hope is gone *Liz*

Move along, move along just to make it through *Patty*

(** [x3] if you are playing this song at the moment**)

(Go on, go on, go on, go on) *Both*

_**Right back what is wrong**_

_**We move along…**_

When the song finished Kid and Maka flipped their heads at the end but coincidentally left their faces pretty close to each other. They both blushed but then smiled. The crowd was cheering as they got off the stage. What the 'Band' didn't know was that Soul was glaring at Kid the whole time on the stage. The party is over and everyone starts leaving, Maka sees Soul coming their way and yells his name.

"Soul! I'm gonna stay with Liz for a while so I won't be coming home for a while." Maka said as he arrived in front of the group and froze at the last comment.

"Hell no." he said plainly.

"Who made you the boss of me? Besides, I wasn't _asking_."

"What ever…"

"God, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm pissed can't you tell? Of course not because you're just a tiny-tits bookworm!" Soul yelled

**Maka's POV**

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CALLING ME THAT! I BROKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A BIG FAT JERK THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT HOW 'COOL' HE IS! I MEAN REALLY! I'M NOT EVEN—" she covered her mouth quick.

"Not even what?" Soul asked annoyed.

"Nothing forget about. Besides while I'm gone it'll give you some time to cool off your _attitude_" Maka said and walked away.

"Sorry dude… she's right…" BlackStar said and hurried to where he was next to Tsubaki.

But he turned around, "BUT IF YOU WERE A GOD LIKE ME, YOU COULD—" but was silenced by Tsubaki's hand was pulled away.

"Awwwe, come on Tsubaki!" he said.

"You need to learn how to control yourself too." She stated simply and they continued to walk.

But before the we left the room, Soul yelled my name.

"Aye, MAKA!" he yelled across the room and I turned around to look at him, "FUCK OFF TINY-TITS," and left.

* * *

Later Liz and Patty went to Tsubaki's to help her get stuff for her to sleep over. I stayed so Kid wouldn't be alone.

"Hey, Maka. Follow me, I wanna show you something…" Kid said and stood up walking out the door. I followed him. But he stopped and I bumped in to him.

"Hold on, I wanna make It a surprise…" he said and walked behind me. He covered my eyes with his hands.

"Hey! Kid! Where are you taking me?" I said a little nervous.

"A place that you will love…" he said which left me more confused.

After a while we stopped.

"Are we there?" I asked curiously.

"No, we're at the stairs…" he said. "Promise me you won't look." I thought about it and just trusted him.

"Promise." I said and I felt his hands let go of my head, but I didn't open my eyes because I promised. But then I he picked me up and started going up the stairs, I could feel my cheeks turning pink.

**Kid's POV**

I picked her up bridal-style and started to walk up the stairs. I could feel my face turn red, when I got to the top I set her down gently and covered her eyes again. I walked her past my room when we arrived in front of two large doors. I uncovered her eyes.

"_Now_ you can look," I said and she opened her eyes. She looked confused. But then got the clue and tried to push open one of the doors.

"Ummm, Maka?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said and looked at me.

"You're supposed to pull…" I said and her face turned as red as a tomato as I started laughing. She turned away and pulled the door.

"Oh…My…Lord…" is all I heard from her until she ran inside and I followed.

"This is so amazing!" she said while running her fingers on some books I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What?" she said turning around, "Why are you laughing?"

"Your eyes. When you saw the books they lit up like a little kid on Christmas." I said laughing again from her face turning red. She started pouting so I laughed even harder.

"Come on Kid! Stop laughing!" she said but started laughing too.

"By the way… what's the name of that song you were singing earlier?" I asked her.

"…A-Aimo…" she said. I could tell she was uncomfortable with the question but I continued.

"Can you sing it again?" I asked her sitting down laying my back against a book shelf.

"Huh..? Why?" she looked at me then sat down next to me.

"It's a nice song sung by a nice voice. Besides it's a soothing song…" I said smiling at her. She was a quiet for a while then started singing it again.

**Aimo Aimo**

**Neederu ruushe**

**Noina miria**

**Enderu purodea**

**Fotomi**

**Koko wa attaka na umi da yo**

**Liz's POV**

We finally got home but couldn't find Kid or Maka, but then started hearing a song.

"Doesn't that sound familiar to you guys…?" I asked Patty and Tsubaki.

"You've heard this before?" BlackStar asked. (Here for the video games.)

**Ruurei rureia**

**Sora o mau hibari wa namida**

**Ruurei rureia**

**Omae wa yasashi midori no ko**

"Wait… isn't this the song when we heard Maka sing for the first time?" Tsubaki said.

"OMLD! IT IS!" I said. We started running up the stairs and listened to Maka get louder as we saw the library door open.

"Come on, follow me…" I whispered and we all walked quietly to the library. I peeked inside and smiled evily.

"Patty…" I said.

"YUSH?" she said.

I turned around with my evil smile. "Go get the camera."

She ran down the hallway and then came back with the camera. Me and Patty walked inside and started taking pictures. Tsubaki and BlackStar soon followed in to see Kid and Maka asleep. Maka's head on Kid's shoulder and Kid's head on hers.

_Click/Flash… Click/Flash…_

_This is going to be fun…_ I thought to myself. I turned around BlackStar was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Come on, let's go. They should wake up sooner or later,' I said and we started leaving the room.

_Now then, Plan 2… hmm… _

I turned back around and started waking Kid.

"Liz? What do you want?" he said rubbing his eye.

"Wake up Maka for me would ya? We'll meet you guys in the game room." I walked back and left, out the corner of my eye I saw Kid blush when he saw Maka. I smiled to myself.

Kid and Maka came in to the game room.

"So what did you want Liz?" Kid asked me.

I put my foot on the table, "Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

**Me: Sorry it took so long. If you're wondering what the song 'Aimo' is it's from the anime Macross Frontier. I love that song sooooooo much. Remember that song, tis be important… I think o_o **

**Soul: Aha! *turns arm into sythe and charges at author***

**Me: *Barely dodges blade and lets him scratch stomach***

**Soul: What the-**

**Me: *fake cries* PATTYYYY~**

**Patty: SOUL! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!**

**Soul: Shit... *runs away***

**Patty: NOW! You're coming with m-**

**Me: *throws stuffed giraffe in a park* Oh Look! A Giraffe! *Points at park***

**Patty: WHERE? *runs to park***

**Me: Please review, nothing rude please! *runs away***


	7. Chapter 7: What more can happen?

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! CHAPTER 6 :DD**

**MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~►**

**Maka: CuteDork does not own anything other than the plot line and her own characters.**

**Me: LIGHTS! CAMERA! AAANNNDD…. ACTION!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Liz's POV **

"Let's go to the beach!" I said.

"Huh?" Maka said, she seemed kind of nervous. "W-why the b-beach?"

"Well it we don't have school, why not have some fun!" I said.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea. Alright, we'll go tomorrow since we don't have anything planned." Kid said.

"YES!" me and Patty yelled and high fived each other.

"If you need us we'll be up stairs!" I said. Me and Patty grabbed Maka and Tsubaki and ran up to our room.

"I will never understand girls…" Kid said shaking his head and he and BlackStar just started laughing.

* * *

"Alright Maka! Spill!" I said with excitement, we all got in our PJ's and were on the floor with out pillows and a bunch of snacks. I brought out my nail polish too.

"W-what are you talking about?" she said weakly.

"Don't play dumb! You said you would tell when all us girls were here. Now SPILL!"

"What are you talking about Liz?" Tsubaki asked.

"When we were at Maka's house I found something interesting and she promised she would tell at this very moment," I replied.

Maka sighed. "Fine! The truth is… I'm not flat chested." We were all quiet and Maka carefully backed away as we just stared at her. We all got up and so did she. She ran out the door screaming as we chased her.

* * *

**Kid's POV**

After the girls went upstairs, me and BlackStar started playing video games. Halo, nobody has beat me at this game yet the game ended when we heard a scream.

"That sounded like… Maka?" I said and the door burst open with Maka running in with everyone chasing her. She almost slipped behind the couch when Liz tackled her.

"SHOW ME WOMAN!" Liz yelled as Patty and Tsubaki crowded around.

"GET OFF ME LIZ!" Maka screamed. BlackStar and I had no clue what Liz was doing to Maka since they were behind the couch on the floor.

"COME ONE! I WAS TRYING TO BEAT HIM Y'KNOW!" BlackStar said annoyed from all the screaming.

"Shhhhhhh!" Tsubaki and Patty said and turned back around to look at what was happening.

_Riiip!_  
Gasps came from Tsubaki and Patty.

"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE HUGE!" Liz screamed.

"YOU RIPPED MY SHIRT!" Maka said, she grabbed a book that was on a small table(saw her hand), "Makaaaa~ CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!" and slammed a book on Liz's, Tsubaki's and Patty's head leaving them on the floor.

Maka's head popped up and her arms held on to the couch which was hiding the rest of her body. But it was obvious the only thing that was missing was…

"Uhmm… Maka?" I said.

"Hmm?" she looked at me.

I pointed at her, "You might need to cover up if you plan on leaving…" I said blushing big time. The only thing visible was her shoulders and collar bone, her face turned crimson red and BlackStar started laughing hard only to get a book thrown at his face.

"Why did they rip your shirt off anyways?" I asked Maka, I was pretty curious.

Maka sighed and looked at me, "You'll probably find out tomorrow…" she said. Everybody started waking up and Liz smirked.

"Why haven't you told anyone…screw that. Why didn't you _show_ them?" she said standing up and walking out of the room.

"W-wait! Where are you going!" Maka yelled.

"To get you a robe," Liz yelled.

"Why not a shirt?" I asked them.

"All she _was_ wearing was a big shirt," Tsubaki said.

"S-so all she's wearing now i-is…" I stuttered trying to finish the sentence.

"PANTIES!" Patty yelled and both me and Maka turned red.

Liz came back and gave Maka the robe, the moment she got it on she ran out of the room followed by Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

"Dude. You got it bad." BlackStar said and I turned around looking at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious," he said plainly.

"Shut up. By the way, you still weren't going to beat me." I said and we went back to playing video games.

* * *

**Maka's POV **

I was so embarrassed of Kid seeing me like that! I ran so fast I tripped and burned my knees on the floor. I finally made it to the room and the girls came in afterwards.

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's Kid!" Liz said, "Wait! Don't tell me you…" she said smiling really big.

"NO! Actually… I don't really know…" I said getting something to wear.

"Wait! Don't put anything on yet! You're gonna try on some of my old bikinis cause I know you didn't bring any!" I said grabbing Maka by the hand dragging her but then I stopped. I grabbed Tsubaki's hand, " You too, Tsubaki!" I dragged them in to my walk-in closet.

_This will take all night… _I thought and sighed as she picked out the first bikini.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter! But when I wake up I'll be up and typing again! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Embarrassing Day At The Beach

**Me: Sorry it took so long, I've went to the mall with my friend. Thanks to that I got MAJOR inspiration! :3 So I hope you guys like it :/**

**Liz: Took ya long enough!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways! Le-Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Author's POV **

All night Liz had mad Maka put on different bikinis to see which one would fit her perfectly. She finally found the perfect suit, so Liz, Patty and Tsubaki agreed on that one as Maka sighed.

"Can we go to sleep _now_?" Maka asked.

"Sure! I mean it's only like 4:19 in the morning…" Liz said and we were quiet for a while then we crowded around the clock.

"What? It got this late and we didn't even notice?" Maka said changing back into her PJ's.

"OMLD! How could this happen? I won't get all my beauty sleep!" Liz said fluffing up her pillow. Soon they were all ready and went to bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

They were all in the limo but it was very quiet. But… here was the seating chart:

Kid, Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and BlackStar.

They soon arrived at the beach and exited the limo leaving it to drive away.

"I'm gonna go set up the towel and umbrella," Maka said grabbing the towel.

"I'll help," Kid said grabbing the umbrella before Maka, and they walked down to find a good spot.

**Liz's POV **

Everything was going as planned, Kid helping Maka with the umbrella and towel. I noticed a lot of the girls checking out Kid, the only reason no guys were looking at Maka is because she's wearing a cover up. It was a short sleeved shirt, but it was buttoned up so that no one can see her body.

"Ugh… this is gonna take a while…" I said and headed towards the water followed by Patty, Tsubaki and BlackStar. We were playing until I saw Maka and Kid conversing, I smiled evily and whispered to everyone.

"Hey! Guys…" I whispered to Patty, Tsubaki and BlackStar. They came to me and I smiled evily.

"I got a plan…" and they smiled.

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Seriously? You have never read the Hunger Games before? You've read so many books but not the Hunger Games?" Kid asked Maka.

"Nope, I mean sure I read books but I haven't really thought of it…" Maka said looking up at the sky. **True fact about me, I have NOT read the Hunger Games nor seen the movie.**

"I'm gonna let you read that from my library, I have all the books from the series," he said pointing at Maka.

"Sure, sure…" she said waving it off then they started laughing.

"So what do do you think they're talking about?" he asked looking over at their friends in the water.

"Hmmm…. Planning our utter demise…" she replied laughing a bit.

"You know… this could get dangerous…" Kid said.

Maka's smile instantly dropped and turned to see their friends were not in the water in the water anymore. Then what seemed like shuriken whipped by fast and ripped up Maka's shirt. Maka blushed really hard and tried covering up with her hands.

"Oops! Sorry Maka!" BlackStar yelled running up to the blushing 'couple.'

"I was practicing my aim and someone bumped in to me…" he said and his eyes popped when he looked at Maka. She stood up and ran into the water really quick.

"Maka?" Kid asked and turned to BlackStar who still had a shocked expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"She has…" he said quietly but then Liz slapped him on the back.

"Haha, now you know what I was looking at when we were in the game room?" she asked him and he nodded. But Kid just stood there confused.

"Hey, Kid. Why not go in the water with her?" Liz said to Kid.

"But you know I don't lik—"

"Or else boys sneak up on her underwater…" she taunted. Kid was quiet for a while then he took off his shirt which made some more girls look his way and walked towards where Maka was. When he finally reached her, he tapped her on the shoulder and she flinched.

**Maka's POV**

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I flinched. _What if it's some creep…_ I thought to myself as I slowly turned around to see Kid. I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. We were still in the shallow part so I could see his abs, I blushed. I was bending my knees to where only my head was visible.

"N-nothing. I thought you were some c-creep…" I stuttered out.

"Hmm. Well that does make sense, I did kind of sneak up on you…" he said but then smirked. "But you looked really funny when you ran over here."

I stood up really fast, "Hey! You have no idea w—" I said as I froze as I saw his shocked expression. I splashed back in the water to where my nose and eyes were visible… especially my blush.

"M-Maka… y-you have…" Kid stuttered trying to find the right words to say. Liz slapped him on the back.

"Yup! She has boobs!" she smiled.

"THEY'RE A SIZE 32D!" Patty said, Kid blushed harder.

"PATTY!" I said and blushed so red a perfectly ripe strawberry would be jealous.

"You should have seen how long it took to find a bathing suit that fit her…" Liz sighed.

"Shut up! It's not my fault! I never wanted them in the first place!" I said standing back up.

"But if you didn't have them, this couldn't happen…!" Liand Patty said at the same time and shoved Kid so that his face made contact his my boobs. **One of my favorite words to use sorry. (makes my friend blush every time *Wipes fake tear* **

Mine and Kid's blush were exactly the same as we fell in to the water.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's a short chapter… But it's like 4AM and I have to make pancakes for 3 -_- ….wait… there's no milk… GOD DAMMIT! Sorry, hold on…**

**Maka: *stares at author* She just shoved a spoonful of chocolate frosting in her mouth…**

**Me: That I did :D Well Imma go sleep now, Nighty-Night! I'll be writing the next chapter… umm… later today? :/ **

**Byeeeeee! **


	9. Chapter 9: Clothes, Money, Camera?

**Me: Sorry, there was 2chapters of boobs MysticLion. It's cause chapter 7 I had to cut short cause I had things to do that day, so in chapter 8 I continued it. AND remember this _is_ a FANFICTION. Unless you guys wanna PM me any ideas _you_ want to happen and I'll give total credit. Now then… please continue reading. **This is not a chapter about boobs MysticLion** -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Maka's POV**

We were underwater, I was gonna stay until I opened my eyes to see Kid staring at me, if I blush more I think I might pass out. We surfaced to see Liz, Patty, BlackStar and Tsubaki laughing.

"You guys suck…" I said getting out of the water.

"Where are you going Maka?" I heard Tsubaki ask.

I turned around to glare at them( not including Kid,) "Back to the towel."

They stopped laughing and sweat-dropped. I turned back around and started walking again, once I got out of the water I had this strange feeling of being glared at. But I don't care, I was so mad I just ignored it. _Could this day get more embarrassing?_ I thought to myself sitting down on my towel and pulling out a book.

**Liz's POV**

"Aren't you gonna go over there with her?" I asked Kid smirking.

"After what just happened?" he asked blushing, I started laughing.

"So you didn't notice the glares she got when she was walking back?" Tsubaki asked.

"What?" Kid said looking at Tsubaki then at me.

"It's true, the girls were glaring at her because most of the boys there started staring at her. So if you don't go now, she'll probably be attacked by some creep," I said. He was quiet for a while then he sighed.

"Speak of the devil…" we heard Tsubaki say and we looked at her. She was staring at something, we followed her stare to see a guy walking up to Maka. We sweat-dropped and started fast-walking out of the water to help Maka.

**Author's POV **

Maka was reading her book until she heard someone speak to her she looked up from her book to find a guy staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked annoyed looking back at her book.

"Don't be like that that…" the guy said and knelt down. "You'll hurt my feelings."

"_Whoop-dee-doo_," Maka said sarcastically not taking her eyes off her book. That really started to annoy the guy so he pushed her down making her lose her spot in the book.

"You know, you should pay attention when someone is talking to you…" he said forcing her down.

"What the…! GET OFF!" she said, she started getting scared because she couldn't fight back.

"Why would I do that?" he said leaning in close.

"Excuse me… will you get off our friend, someone said behind the guy. He turned around to see BlackStar and Kid popping their knuckles. Liz whispered something in Patty's ear and got her pissed. Tsubaki stood next to Liz, they were all angry.

"Hmm? Who are you guys? Her bodyguards?" the guys asked.

"No, but if you don't get off her, you might just die…" Liz said letting go of Patty which let her start chasing the guy. He screamed and started running away, Liz could only laugh.

"What did you tell her?" Tsubaki asked.

"I told her that that guy took her giraffe," she said smiling evily.

"You're crazy, no wonder she's so pissed…" BlackStar said gulping. **Must always be scared of Patty. You never know what she can do to you…**

"Well Kid, we're going back in the water, take care of Maka would ya?" Liz said and they started walking back to the water.

"Huh?" he said turning to see them already a few feet away from the water. He turned back to Maka.

"Maka? Are you o—" he was cut off by Maka hugging him. "M-Maka?"

"I was so scared…" she said and hugged him tighter. Kid's tension eased and he smiled slightly.

"It's alright Maka…" he said petting her head. She soon fell asleep and he discovered that she had been crying. He smiled and lied her down and he lie next to her and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Maka's POV **

I started waking up and it was still hot as hell. I slowly opened my eyes and found Kid sound asleep in front of me, out faces inches apart. I didn't freak out 'cause I'm really lazy at the moment. I started poking his cheek a few times until he finally started waking up. I was still poking his cheek when he opened his eyes.

"You have soft skin…" I said continuing the poking. He smiled but his face turned a little red. I put my hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay? Your face is a little red…" I asked him and we started sitting up. I started scooting closer to him and cupped his face with my hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I said, _What am I doing? Ugh… Hmmm… maybe I'm dreaming…_ "Wait! Now I get it!"

"Get what?" Kid asked me.

"This is just a dream!" I said and started poking his cheek again. "Wait… if this is a dream, then this shouldn't hurt…" I said and pinched myself. It hurt.

"Ow…"I started rubbing my eyes. "Sorry Kid, I thought I was still asleep…" I said smiling weakly.

"It's alright… I'm gonna go eat some food. Wanna come?" he asked me.

"Sure! Can we get ice cream afterwards?" I said smiling really big. _  
_

"Sure, lets go tell Liz." He said and we got up and went stopped at the water, and called Liz. She came up to us soaking wet and smiling.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Me and Maka are going to get something to eat, wanna come?" Kid asked. Liz thought about it for a while the smiled.

"Sure, why not? I am pretty hungry… hold on," she said and turned around. "PATTY!" she yelled and called her over to us.

"YESH!" she said when she reached us.

"We're gonna get something to eat. Wanna come?"

"YESH! I'M STARVED!" she said and we started walking back to our spot to grab some clothes, some money and the camera. _Wonder what they need the camera for…_ I thought as I saw Liz and Patty grab the camera. _Oh well… none of my business._

* * *

**Me: Sorry if guys don't like it, but I have to go to work in a little so not updating until tomorrow… pleaaase don't hate. I have the weirdest imagination in my family and I work hard to make this as awesome as I can. Please review, NOTHING RUDE PLEASE…**

**Oh, and some people don't remember this but...** **THIS IS A _FANFICTION_, THE STORY GOES _HOW THE AUTHOR WANTS IT_. SURE THE CHARACTERS AREN'T THE SAME, BUT YOU HAVE _NO RIGHT_ TO TALK ABOUT HOW YOU DON'T LIKE IT CAUSE IT'S _DIFFERENT_ FROM THE MANG/ANIME. _IT'S A FANFICTION!_ AND _I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK SH!T_ FOR A FANFICTION, THAT'S WHY YOU'RE _ONLY READING_ IT. IF YOU _DON'T LIKE IT_ THEN JUST _FUCK OFF_. Please excuse my attitude. I did not wake up in a good mood.**


	10. Author's Note: Rude Comments

**Sorry guys this is not a chapter, the chapter I'm working on right now… umm… well I'm trying to make it a little long. :D**

**Anyways, some creep has been dissing me and my story and it's getting on my nerves. So here's a message for ya:**

* * *

**Look, I want to put the symmetry stuff in, but I just don't know when. WHAT _IF _Kid is just trying to keep his cool? There are a lot of things you should _LEARN_ about fanfictions before reading them. Here:**

**1. It doesn't matter if it isn't in the manga or anime, it's a _fanfiction_. Anything goes.**

**2. The author can control the story however they want to, in other words; I control_ this_ story. **

**3. Sure I don't own any characters, but WHO FUCKING CARES WHAT YOU THINK? **

**4. Again… It's a FANFICTION.**

**5. Again… IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LIKE IT, THEN FUCK OFF. **

**6. You don't have to keep reading after this note(Whole thing,) Because I won't be saying stuff to you, I don't see why you're acting like this anyways. If you hate it so much _why read it. _**

**7. My teacher in 7th grade would always say this: "Why not?" So think about it for a sec… _Why_ do you think we have fanfictions? _Why_ is it that we can change how the characters are, how the look, personalities, etc., etc.**

**8. Before you post another one of your rude comments; Think about how you're making me feel. Don't you think you're hurting me at all by saying all those things? Remember I'm a sensitive person who has _feelings._**

**9. If I stop writing, all the readers that want me to keep updating will be sad and disappointed.**

**10. Please excuse my language and behavior in this.**

* * *

**This is my note to the person who keeps posting rude reviews. But seriously, think about it: _I have feelings y'know?_**


	11. Chapter 10:IceCream&Coincidence!

**Me: Chapter…..10? o_o YUP! Sorry! I got in trouble for… something. Can't tell anybody cause it's personal :P**

**Kid: Would you put some symmetry in it? It's been making me wanna throw up, how asymmetrical it is… *mumble mumble***

**Me: So that's how you've felt this whole time? * shocked* *runs away* PATTYYYY~ *sob sob***

**Let the story continue….*echo…echo…echo…***

**Kid: _Great_… she's getting Patty… *quickly runs away***

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Author's POV **

"That was Yummie-In-Muh-Tummy!" Patty said as she finished her burger and fries.

"Yeah, I wondering when we were gonna get something to eat too…" Liz said and ate another fry. She stared out the window for a little bit then wandered to the girl in front of her who was now enjoying her ice cream.

"You enjoying that?" Liz asked Maka.

"Mhmmm…" she said and continued to eat her ice cream. "It's vanilla ice cream with raspberry sauce on it! It's soooooo good!" **Saw it in a manga, it looked yummy o3o**

"Hmmm… maybe I'll buy some too…" Kid said.

"But if you buy another and don't like what are you gonna do?" Liz asked.

"Give it to you or Patty…"

"…and if we don't like it?"

"…Your point?"

"Just taste some of Maka's before you go and buy one!" Liz said annoyed that he didn't get it.

"Wha-"

"Sure! Why not!" Maka said smiling not understanding the situation yet. She leaned the ice cream over to where Kid could have a taste, he took a small bite of it and looked surprised.

"It's really good!" He said and turned to Liz. "Since I liked it, you're buying."

"Fine, fine…" she said and walked over to a girl that looked about their age and started ordering 2 vanilla ice cream cones w/ raspberry sauce. Liz notice that she was glancing past her every few seconds, she then followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Kid. Actually, a lot of girls were. She turned to the cashier.

"Sorry to disappoint but he's taken," she said bluntly. The girl shot her a glare.**Pretend this is a whispered conversation between them**

"Who? You?" she snorted.

"No, actually. By my friend, who can also whoop your ass when she wants to."

"What did you say?" she said, she was really pissed.

"You heard me, now give me my fuckin ice cream." The cashier got her ice cream and smashed it in her face. Liz faked falling backwards and smirked licking some ice cream off her face, when she landed she sniffled. Then she started crying, everyone looking at her then at the cashier who still had the ice cream cones in her hand. Maka rushed over and started helping her up, and glared at the cashier then looked back at Liz who was still 'crying' and whispered something in her ear.

"I saw the whole thing, what did you say to her?" she said.

_Damn, she knows me too well…_ Liz thought to herself as Maka helped her up. After a while, the manager stopped scolding the cashier and gave them all ice cream for free. **Those lucky bastards -_-**

* * *

As they walk home they all laugh at how Liz's act was stupid but got them FREE **FRIGGIN** ICE CREAM.

"Gosh… My hand is so cold…" Maka said switching hands to hold the ice cream. Liz smirked as she got an idea.

"Why don't you and Kid hold hands?" she suggested and Maka and Kid both blushed just slightly.

"Liz, that is one of th—" Maka was cut off.

"Why not? Your hands won't get cold that way…" Kid said turning his head and holding out his hand. Maka shyly smiled and entwined her hand with his. **OMLD! So got that word from a Manga(entwined)** Kid blushed and they started walking again, Liz smirked and whispered something in Patty's ear and she nodded. Patty started walking slower until she was behind everyone, Liz pretended to stretch and made a signal with her finger. Patty then started taking pictures and the there was a big flash. Honestly, the first picture: Maka and Kid holding hands 2nd pic: them turning around surprised at the flash but still holding hands. 3rd pic: them blushing and Liz laughing in the background. But they continued to walk holding hands anyways, until Maka froze and stared ahead with the sadest/shocked Kid has ever seen.

"Maka what's wr—" Liz began but then saw what she saw what Maka was staring at then Patty and Kid. They were all shocked as they stared. Maka dropped down on her knees letting free her hand from Kids'.

Soul.

She saw Soul.

But the reason they're shocked is 'cause…

He was inches away from kissing a girl.

* * *

**Me: … OMLD! Sorry, I just typed what came to mind o_o Nd sorry the Chapter is short, it's cause I've kept you waiting long enough so I decided to leave you with a ClIfFhAnGeR! ****Sorry if you hate, DON'T WORRY. SOUL IS NOT THE BAD GUY. I'LL FILL YOU IN ON WHAT HAPPENED. So Soul was—**

**Maka: We don't have time for story time!**

**Liz: She's right y'know.**

**Me: *pouts* Awwe! But I love telling stories… *mumble mumble***

**Kid: I did not read anything about SYMMETRY in this chapter!**

**Me: The ice cream you had was perfectly symmetrical…**

**Kid: I KNOW! IT WAS SO BEATIFUL I HAVE IT IN A GLASS CASE IN MY FREEZER NOW!**

_**Mean while, at Kid's house…**_

**Death: Looks like Kid isn't home… *stomach grumbles* Hmmm.. I should get something to eat… *opens freezer* OHHH! Vanilla Ice Cream with Raspberry Sauce! But why is it in a glass case? Oh well! *takes off case and walks into a mirror eating ice cream***


	12. Chapter 11: Not What It Seems

**Me: This be Chapter 11… Am I correct? Yush! Yush I am! Anyways, So Imma be doing this word count thing now. But I'll have to do the story with a limit cause I'm on a tight schedule now, ESPECIALLY since I go to the dentist tomorrow D:**

**Maka: I believe the readers would like to know just_ why_ you have to go to the dentist**

**Me: Because I have another 2 cavities...**

**Kid: _AND?_**

**Me: I have to get braces…**

**Kid&Maka:_Why?_**

**Me: That part is just personal! Anyways! If you guys review and ask questions I'll be happy to answer them after the chapter ends! :3 **Hint Hint Questions meaning about why I have to get braces is optional -_- (bein nice here)****

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Soul…" Maka whispered as she stared at her, now, ex-boyfriend about to kiss another girl. But before she could see the rest she stood up quick and ran past Soul and the mystery girl.

"Ah! MAKA WAIT!" Kid said and went to chase after her. At the sound of hearing _her_ name, Soul flinched and looked up to see Kid quickly run by with a quick glare at him before turning his head back to where he can see in front of him. Soul's eyes went wide as he saw Maka in the distance with Kid chasing after her. Liz and Patty looked at each other and started walking, they thought maybe they should give time for Maka to cool off. They passed Soul and the girl without a glance.

**Soul's POV**

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. But those were my friends…" Soul trailed off at the end.

"The 2 girls that walked by…"

"What about them?" Soul tilted his head up to where he could see the moon.

"They had huge boobs." She said as she started laughing at Soul's now bleeding nose.

"Guh, anyways! Did I blow that spec out of your eye?" he said as he threw away the last tissue.

"Yeah. Thanks Soul! You're the best!" she said and hugged him.

"Well, that's what big brothers. Right, Heart?" he said slightly smiling as he patted her head.

"HeeHee! By the way, it kinda looked like you were trying to kiss me…" she said as she checked the time on her phone.

"W-what?" he said and started laughing. "No way I would kiss my sister! Nevertheless, my twin." Soon Heart started lauging as well with same sharp-teeth as her brother. She also had red eyes(more of a hot pink mixed with some red), _and_ silver(or white) hair.

_But why was that girl running…_ Heart thought to herself as she and her brother walked to the parking lot to find Soul's motorcycle. _Hmmm… and that boy that ran after her… __**this**__ should be interesting…_ She grinned as she got on the back of the bike.

"Hey, Soul!"

"What is it?" he asked nonchalantly.

She smiled evily since her brother couldn't see her while he's driving.

"I wanna meet your friends," she said and Soul almost hit the brakes.

"…T-Tomorrow…" he said and drove to a hotel to drop off his sister.

"Bye-Bye Soul! Cya tomorrow!" she said and walked in to the hotel.

"Shit… that means I have to see Maka…" he said and drove back home.

* * *

**Me: I was gonna leave you guys with the dreadful ClIfFhAnGeR but I'll wait a little longer. Anyways I'd like to thank some people before I end this ^_^**

**Soul: Oh great...**

**Me: I have made new friends thanks to this website. But I'd like to reply to your reviews soooo... REVIEW or I shall not include you o3o Oh! I almost forgot: Word Count-444...IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL. NExt time I aiming for 888 **

**Kid: SOME ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!**

**Me: Anyways! Shout-out to: icecreamlover98, Deathdagirl, DeathTheTeenageGirl, Daughter of Zues007, Alyssahart(Aly-Cat), Sekushi Na Sakura, PrussianOwl, Deathfairy78, MysticLion, and Have a Nice Dream! Anyways! Review and I'll Respond! :3  
Crap! Is it that time already? Gotta go! G'Night! *Runs out of studio***

**Kid: Ummm...she forgot the disclaimer... *sighs*  
CuteDork does not own Soul Eater *cellphone rings* Hello?**

**Me on the phone: I wish I did though! :P *hangs up***

**Maka: *walks in* La-...*looks at readers* 'CuteDork' ran past me, froze and I have no idea why but she was freaking out and yelling "I forgot about it! Wait... Kid's there..." and pulled out her cell phone and started running again.**

**Kid: But what's the possibility of her knowing exactly what and when I said without being here...?*phone rings* *picks up* Hello?**

**Me on the phone: I know all Kid... I know all... *hangs up***

**Maka: Now that's just plain creepy...**


	13. Chapter 12: Childhood Freinds

**Me: I wish I got paid for writing fan fictions… I owe the library $21 for an overdue book -_- so I have to work my ass off to pay for it. Anyways—**

**Soul: Get on with the story already!**

**Me: Only if you do the disclaimer.**

**Soul: *groans* CuteDork does not own Soul Eater or anything other than the plot line or her own characters -_-**

**Me: Oh! Nd I got the name 'Heart' from one of my all-time favorite stories of Soul Eater ^_^  
Lean with it, Rock with it! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Maka's POV **

I ran like I had just killed a man, and it might just actually happen. I don't know what's happening, I feel frustration and it's as if I'm getting faster and faster as I run. I finally reach Kid's mansion and unlock the door **now has key since she's staying for a while** and ran to the living room and sits in the corner covering my ears with my hands. After about 8seconds went by Kid stormed in to the house screaming my name and I flinched since it was a total surprise.

"MAKA?" he yelled and came in the living room and I turned around meeting his eyes. "Maka!" he said and came to hug me.

"Kid…?" I said quietly and then my cell phone rang. I grabbed it to look at the caller ID, it was Liz.

"Hello?" I said as I opened my phone.

"We won't be home until tomorrow morning, okay? We're spending the night at Tsubaki's," she said.

"Alright, I'll tell Kid th-"

"Wait! Pass me to Kid, I gotta say something to him…" she cut me off and I handed the phone to Kid.

"What is it?" Kid said.

"Me and Patty are really tired and the closest house right now is Tsubaki's," she began. "So, you're gonna have to take the responsibility of taking care of Maka until tomorrow." **Maka cannot hear Liz :P**

"WHAT?" he said and (apparently)she hung up.

"Looks like we get to spend some time together…" he said and handed back the phone to me, I nodded.

But all of a sudden my heart started beating really fast and I don't know why. All I remember is falling to the ground breathing really hard, hearing Kid yelling my name and blacking out.

**Kid's POV**

Maka fell over and started breathing really hard.

"Maka…?" I said then I thought something is wrong, all I was thinking that moment is that she was in trouble. "MAKA!" I screamed her name many times then she finally balcked-out. I picked her up and gently lay her on the couch; I left the room to get her a blanket. When I came back she was gone, I started to panic when I heard something from behind me.

_Purrrr…._

I heard a pur, and I slowly turned around to find Maka with her ears and tail and sniffing the air then tackling me to the ground. She rubbed her hair on my chest and I could feel my face burning and turning red. But the most unexpected happened. She started licking my cheek. My face turned completely crimson, almost the color of Soul's eyes. I froze.

_Soul… that bastard…_ is all I could think before I noticed that Maka had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and patted her head and she purred again at the touch, I blushed slightly and picked her up bridal-style. I carried her to her given room and set her down on her bed. I looked around the room and I just stared.

_Why is everything so… so… MESSED UP? Everything is ASYMMETRICAL! _I thought and started turning around to burn all the garbage in this room but I couldn't move form the spot I was in. I turned back around to find that Maka had a tight hold of my shirt and it didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon. I stared at her for a little while, admiring her perfect symmetry and sat down on the bed. After a while I started feeling sleepy and plopped my head on the pillow and I was out like a light.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

It was finally morning, me and Patty were home and I unlocked the door with my key that I hid in the bush for safe keeping. We stepped inside and Patty rapidly ran up the stairs to(I'm guessing) check on her giraffes. I started walking around to see if Kid and Maka were around or awake at the least. But they were no where in sight, that's when Patty came back down and pulled up stairs.

"Ow what the he-" I was cut off by Patty putting her hand on my mouth and quietly opening a door. It was Maka's room, we walked slowly inside and I smiled evily. Maka and Kid were cuddled in the bed sleeping. Kid hugging Maka, Maka hugging Kid, Maka's shirt sleeve was also drooping a little down her shoulder/arm and made it look like maybe a little something else happened. It was the perfect sight! Patty started taking pictures but this time careful to turn off the flash this time. Maka started to move but Kid pulled her closer to him and buried his face into her hair and she purred.

_Wait… she __**purred**__?_ I thought to myself as I finally noticed her ears and tail. _Holy shit! Not good…_

"Patty! We gotta get out of here," I whispered and started pulling her out of the room.

"What? Why?" she whispered back.

"Maka; Code: Kitty-Kat" I whispered back and Patty shut up and finally decided to walk by herself. When we reached the living room the door bell rang. I opened the door and found Soul standing there, obviously not comfortable being here. I slump/lean on the door frame thing.

"Hmmm.. What brings you here?" I asked, very curious. Maybe he wants Maka back, but that's not possible after what happened yesterday.

"Because…" he started but then a girl walked in front of him.

"Because I wanted to meet his friends, I asked him so it's my fault we're disturbing you so early in the morning…" she said and looked up at me.

_Hmmm… so this is her huh?_ I thought and sighed. I can't reject them after coming all this way especially at this time in the morning.

"Alright, you guys can come in. But don't be too loud, Maka and Kid are still sleeping…" I said. But then I smirked, I had an evil plan yet again. "Actually, why don't you help me wake them up. It'll be noon soon and they are hell-of a lot a trouble to wake up."

"I don't mind, what about you Soul?" The girl said and turned to Soul. Now that I get a good look at her, she looks kind of like Soul…

"Oops! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Liz, you'll meet my sister soon… But beware, piss her off and you might just go to Hell."

"Oh, I'm Heart. It's nice to meet you!"

**Author's POV**

Liz let them in and led them to Maka's room.

"This is where Maka's sleeping," she said and quietly opened the door and going in as Soul and Heart followed. They were at the foot of the bed when Soul just froze and stared at his cat-eared ex-gf asleep hugging Kid and Kid hugging her, his face buried in her hair and her face buried into his chest/shirt **You lucky bastard**

But the thing that really pissed Soul was that it was in a bed. In _Maka's _bed.

"The hell?" He yelled and was about to kill Kid when Heart stepped in front of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked but then there came a groan, Kid started waking up and sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he opened his eyes and tried to focus since he just woke up.

"Liz, is breakfasat ready?" he asked Liz.

"If you want food make it yourself," she said and pointed towards the door.

" But I can't leave Maka…" he said, that really got Soul mad.

"Why can't you?" he tried to hide the rage but some slipped out and Maka started cuddling closer to Kid.

"She's in Kitty-mode, I leave her she'll kill you, besides. Even if she wasn't… she's been holding on to my shirt since last night." He said and yawned.

"She's WHAT?" Soul asked looking at Maka's hand(s), it was true. Her hand was clinging to his shirt and apparently, she's hasn't let go of it yet.

"I waited a while for her to let go but then I couldn't help but fall asleep. I was tired and exhausted from going to the beach…" Kid trailed off at the end then blushed.

"What's wrong Kid?" Liz asked, "Your face is a little red."

"I remembered what happened yesterday thanks to you, Patty, BlackStar and Tsubaki!" Liz thought about it for a while then started laughing.

"Won't you admit it though? You know they were perfectly symmetrical," she said and a trade-mark grin.

"You-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Heart asked with a confused face.

"Maka's b-" Liz was about to finish her sentence when Maka quickly got up and lunged her feet towards Liz's face. Liz was unconscious on the ground and Maka arched her back and hissed at Liz.

"Crap, it hasn't worn off…" Kid said standing up and stretched. "Well she let go, happy now Soul?"

"Hmph…" Soul was still upset.

_Wait… did they say…Maka?_ Heart thought Maka then stood up and her ears twitched and she turned around and stared at Heart. She then passed out and her ears and tail disappeared. Kid and Soul sighed in relief.

"Once she stands up Hell breaks out, I wonder what made her pass out…" Kid thought.

"What made her like that anyways?" Soul asked Kid.

"Dunno..." Maka starts waking up and sits up. She stares for a while then her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"Uhh.. hi… Maka…" Soul said scratching his head. Maka slowly stood up with a shocked expression.

"Maka?" Heart asked.

"H-Heart?" Maka stuttered out(slightly.) Soul and Kid just stared in awe as they saw the 2 girls hug.

"It's been such a long time since I last saw you! How have you been!" Heart asked smiling like the sun.

"I'm fine!I haven't seen you since…" Maka trailed off at the end.

"Sorry… didn't think I would remind you of that…" Heart hugged her with a sad smile.

"Since what?" Kid asked.

"And how do you know each other?" Soul asked very confused.

"Oh…" Heart said and then looked at Maka.

"Right…" Maka looked at Heart and they smiled.

"We're childhood friends!" they said in unison.

Soul was quiet for a while, "WHAT?" he yelled as the 2 girls started laughing.

* * *

**Me: That's what I thought of. Sorry it took so long to update, I went to the dentist yesterday to get a refill for a cavity. But I have to go next Wednesday to get another refill. Anyways no word count today. Oh and my replies to reviews ^_^**

**My replies for chapter 11(or what it says on -Ch.12)**

**Epicninjas: Like I said before… ANYTHING BUT THAT! O_e**

**Daughter of Zeus007: How do you know there won't be a plot twist? Like in this chapter? ;o**

**Guest#1: Who said it was over? What do you think the title of this story means? xD**

**ErikFan2237: Thank you and they should ALWAYS be together c;**

**Guest#2: I just read your review, like, JUST now! Nd it is a huge coincidence that what you wanted happened in this very chapter xD**

**MEEEEEEEE: Thank you, and I know. Nd yes, it is my story so I can do what I want with it c; Btw I LOVE the name you put, 'MEEEEEEEE' 8 E's… 8 is so symmetrical… it's pefect! xD *thumbs up***


	14. Chapter 13: The Past and Present

**Me: I left you guys with a plot twist didn't I? I know you guys are probably raging for this chapter, so here it is :3  
Disclaimer someone! **

**Heart: I'll do it! ^_^  
CuteDork does not own Soul Eater or anything other than the plot twist and her own characters :3**

**Me: Yay! Someone who will work with me! FINALLY! xD  
Buh-BAM!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Author's POV**

"WHAT?" Soul yelled. "You never talked about her once…WHAT!"

"Well remember how we split out ways for a few years after Mom and Dad died? That's when I met her," Heart said as they all made their way to the living room. They enter the room and sit down on the couches.

"That still doesn't explain why you never talked about her or even mentioned her! And besides, we were like 8!" Soul said getting frustrated.

"We'll explain, so chill would ya?"

_*Flashback*_

_Some guys pushed down a girl and started picking on her. _

"_See? She's just a big crybaby!" one boy said and they all started laughing._

"_Hey! What are you doing!" A girl yelled behind them. The boys turn around to see a girl about their age with 2 pigtails and emerald eyes. _

"_Hmph! What do you want Maka? We're busy, why don't you go home to your Mommy." Another boy said and they all started walking towards her. Maka grabbed one boy by the collar._

"_You know, I really don't like it when people talk about Mama," she said getting upset._

"_P-please. D-don't hurt her…" the other girl said standing up slowly. But one of the boys just pushed her back down. _

"_Shuddup Heart!" he said. A nerve popped out on Maka's head. __She walked up to the boy who pushed 'Heart' down and tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Whaddya want now bookworm?" _

"_Picking on innocent girls is a cowardly move," she said glaring at him._

"_Shuddup, we're getting really annoyed of you being cocky." Maka slaps him as he finished his sentence. Everyone stares at her as she walks over to the girl._

"_Your name is Heart right?" she asked and the girl nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Maka!"_

"_Nice to meet you…" she repeated and stared at Maka in awe._

"_Wanna come over to my house?" Maka asked her with a big smile._

"_S-sure…" Heart stuttered out._

"_We're not done with you yet bookworm!" a boy said walking closer._

"_But we're done with you," Maka took Heart's hand and ran out of the park. They finally reached Maka's Mother's house, Heart thought it was a mansion._

"_This is your house?" Heart said looking up at the house._

"_Well it's my mama's. Mama and Papa are divorced, I'm with Mama for a while because Papa is on a job," Maka explained._

"_Job?"_

"_Mama made Papa a Death Scythe."_

"_Really? That's amazing!" Heart said and smiled really big._

"_I finally get to see you smile," Maka said and smiled, "Wanna be friends?"_

"_F-friends…?" Heart said, amazed by the girl next to her then smiled. "Okay!"_

_*End of this Flashback…*_

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about Maka," Soul said.

"We're getting to that," Maka said.

"After that, I told her and Maka's Mother that I had no where to go so they let me stay with them. When we went to the park together Maka's Mother would always sing a beautiful song and some of the other kids and their parents would come listen too…" Heart said with sad smile.

"Mama taught it to me so I would sing along," Maka said looking at Heart. "We taught it to Heart too."

"I was with them for years, we both felt like sisters, I even went with her when we went to Spirits' days of getting to take care of Maka. Like we were real family. But on one of the days at Mother's, we were at the park…" Heart began but trailed off and started staring at the ground then to Maka face which was full of sorrow.

_**Another Flashback**_

_"STOP!" A police officer yelled. Police officers entered the park chasing a man. All the Parents took their children and started running out the park._

_"Mama!" Maka screamed as her Mother falls. "Hurry! We have to escape!"_

_"Just go sweetie, take Heart with you…" she said holding her ankle._

_"No! We're not leaving you!" Heart said. They helped her get up and walk over to a hiding spot. They were there for a while until they heard gunshots. A man stumbled and found their hiding spot and pointed a gun at them. Maka and Heart screamed and hugged their Mother who hugged them._

_"STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!" the man yelled and the officers froze. They looked at each other and back at the man who is now facing them but is still pointing the gun at the hostages. The man tries to walk away slowly but trips over a rock. This surprised him and his finger pulled the trigger._

_**BANG!**_

_Maka and Heart stared at Kami(Maka's Mama) eyes tearing up as blood splattered on both their faces. Kami fell to the ground and blood started pouring out of her wound and blacked out. The man was captured and Kami was rushed over to the hospital._

_*End of flashback*_

"Maka's Mother, Kami, had lost a lot of blood but she still fights on…" Heart said as she gripped her hands.

"What do you mean by _still_?" Kid asked.

"Right now… at this very moment…" Heart began.

"Mama is in a coma…" Maka finished the sentence and everyone went dead silent.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the wait! I have recently been prone to stomach aches after anything I eat so…. It was almost impssible for me to finish this. BUT I DID IT _**

**Soul: Why am I only hearing about this now?**

**Me: Tell ya nxt chapter! :D**

**Soul: Wait you-**

**Me: You got a problem with it? *demon face* **

**Soul: … *surprised/shocked/sweat-drops***

**Me: Sorry… I didn't want you guys to meet _that_ side of me… It's just that these stomach aches have been putting me in a foul mood :/  
Anyways, Replies to reviewers from chapter 13! :3**

**epicninjas: *sighs in relief* Thank you… I really hope he doesn't have a spare mic….**

**ErikFan2237: Yeah… she is only drawn to people that have a good personality… But she can tell if they are jerks or not… and the fact that she's very picky… yeah might wanna stay away ^_^"**

** : This chapter explains things ^_^ even though I left you with a cliffie :D**

**DeathFairy78: Hell Yeah! Man I love plot twists xD**

**Ceanna: Now…? :D**

**Guest#1: Thank you! Nd I will :D**

**Daughter of Zues007: Thank you! Nd… Bob? *whispers to Bob* Just let her believe that she has future telling powers -_- She'll figure it out sooner or later ;P ( ;3 )**

**mairaloveszexion: Ah… the number 8… perfect symmetry…. You even used is EXACTLY 8 times! *hugs tightly* You must be a wonderful and perfectly symmetrical person…_Right?_ *smiles innocently***

**Guest#2: Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! :3**

**Guest#3: Oh, I can't finish it yet! There is still more to come… and more love, rivalry and friendships to blossom….oops just let out some hints on what might happen xo**

**MysticLion: Who ever said I was done? I would never end it on and asymmetrical unlucky number like 13! RIDICULOUS! PROFOUND! I'm just shouting out random words here :P But seriously, there is no way I'd end it on an assymetrical garbage number like 13 -_-**

**MysteryLlama: I like your name, and thank you. I updated as you can see and I hope you liked this chapter. ^_^**

**Me: Word Count - 1,331**


	15. Chapter 14: He's Back

**Me: Lol, icecreamlover98! Thanks to you I got over 100 Reviews o_o  
Nd thanks to everyone who was read and reviewed my story! :3**

**Soul: You should really explain why Maka looks flat chested but has huge boobs -_-**

**Me: I guess people are wondering huh? (Refer to chapter 2) Well, Maka looks flat chested beacause she wears a-**

**Maka: MA-TEEEE~ *tackles author***

**Me: Uh-uh! Don't go Japanese on me chica! *shoves Maka's face away with hands* Cause she wears a-**

**Maka: *head-butts author unconscious* Makaaaaa~ CHOP! *Maka Chops Soul unconscious* *then turns to run away but runs into a wall and passes out***

**Kid: *walks into studio and sees everyone unconscious* WHAT THE- *sees readers* Uhmmm…. I'll fix this, in the mean-time… did they do the disclaimer? La- I mean- CuteDork does not own Soul Eater or anything else other than he own characters and the plot line! Please continue the story now! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"But… I thought your Mother died in an accident…" Soul said.

"That's what Papa told you?" I said and gritted my teeth.

"But to think, Maka's Mother is actually in a coma…" Kid said quietly.

"By the way Maka…" Heart said and turned to me but then got an evil aura. "Why didn't you tell me you boobs got bigger?!"

I screamed as she as she grabbed both my boobs I could see out of the corner of my eye that both Kid and Soul's nose start bleeding. I turned the other way around to run but she grabbed me then.

"Maka… has…boobs…" Soul said and looked at Kid who had a more different reaction. "Did you know this?!"

"I found out at the beach…" Kid said and I could see Soul was getting pissed.

"Wait… the beach?!" Soul yelled and Liz and Patty finally came back in. (Forgot to mention they went to go buy some snacks.)

Heart finally let go of me and I sighed in relief. Soul turned to me, he was more than just pissed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?! How did you hide it?! WHY-" Soul started shooting questions but Heart silenced him by whacking him on the head.

"She probably has her reasons! Besides, how is she supposed to answer if you're not even giving her time to answer!" Heart said and Soul went silent and turned to Maka.

"That's because she's been wearing a breast compressor," Liz said as she walked into the room with Patty behind her. Soul just stared at the twins for a while the turned to Maka whose face was red like a tomato.

"She's right… she saw it after all…" Maka sighed. " remember when she came to the apartment to pack my stuff for the sleep over? That's when she found it…"

"B-but…what… why… HUH?" Soul said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Well this is… surprising…" Kid said as he handed Soul a tissue cause his nose started bleeding again. "But wait… why haven't you ever mentioned Maka to Soul before Heart?"

"W-well… you see…" Heart looked at me, I sighed.

"I told her never to mention me to anyone, like a promise…" I said and folded my arms.

"But… why?" Soul asked as he looked at me then at his sister.

"Because…" I looked at Heart and then at the floor. "That song Mama taught us… holds power…"

"What do you mean… what song?" Liz asked getting interested and sitting down next to Soul.

"I know the song… but it holds no meaning since I'm not biologically Kami's daughter…" Heart said.

"Wait, that song you're talking about… could it be that song is-" Kid said but I looked at him and nodded.

"Aimo," I said. **This is a real song from Macross Frontier, SORRY! I just really like it and I thought it would kinda fit in… 3**

"How does Kid know it?" Soul asked.

"Well at the party… I went for some fresh air and I found the garden… it reminded me of the flower garden at Mama's house so I started singing, but after a while..." I said and looked over at Kid. "Kid found and heard me singing that song."

"Also that time we found you 2 asleep in the library. When me, Patty and Tsubaki got back we heard Maka singing that song… we've heard before too, she was at the park and sung that song to some little kids." Liz said and looked at me.

"Yeah, those kids were actually the ones that would come listen to Mama… and yeah, Kid asked me to sing that song so I did but we winded up falling asleep." I said and the I glance at Soul.

"Well me and BlackStar are the only ones that don't know the song," he said and started pouting. BlackStar had arrived with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki but he's been awfully quiet for a while now. I looked at Heart and she looked at me. We smiled and took a deep breath and started singing part of the song.

**Ru-rei Rureia  
Sora o mau hibari wa nami da  
Ru-rei Rureia  
Omae wa yasashi midori no ko  
Aimo Aimo  
Ne-deru Ru-she  
Noina Miria  
Enderu Purodea  
Fotomi  
Koko wa attaka na umi dayo**

We finished and smiled at each other.

"Looks like we still got huh?" Heart said.

"Yup!" We smiled and looked back to see a shocked Soul and BlackStar. "What's wrong-" But then I figured out what was wrong. "Heart… I think we did it again…"

"Huh?! No Way!" she said and waved her hand back and forth in front of Soul's eyes but he didn't even blink.

"What happened to them?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, when me and Heart sing together… sometimes people just completely freeze… like they're paralyzed…" I said weakly laughing.

"What… how…?!" Liz said as she splashed some water on both of them.

"Well, it all depends on Maka's relationship with those people, if she doesn't like them they get paralyzed. If she has a good relationship with them they can listen to the song peacefully and enjoy it!" Heart said and slapped Soul.

"So basically… It depends on whether or not she likes them," Tsubaki said.

"Bingo!" Heart said and looked at me. _Great… I forgot I know how to-_ "Maka, hurry up and un-freeze them!"

**Author's POV**

Everyone stared at me(excluding Soul and BlackStar.) I sighed and took in a deep breath.

**Roses die,  
The 'Secret' is inside the Pain  
Winds are high upon the hill,  
I cannot hear you.**

**Come and hold me close,  
I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain.  
Darkness falls,  
I'm calling for the Dawn…**

Maka opened her eyes to see Soul and BlackStar passed out, she got up and started heading towards the door but did not forget to grab a book.

"Where are you going, Ma-chan?" Maka froze, and Heart covered mouth fast regretting what she just said. "S-Sorry Maka… I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine… I'm going to the park…" Maka said and left. Heart sighed in relief that she didn't get angry at what she called her.

"What just happened?" Kid asked as he started fixing Soul's asymmetrical sleeping posture ** did I spell that right?o3o** "By the way… did you just call her 'Ma-chan?'" Heart flinched and turned around to cover Kid's mouth with her hand.

"Don't ever say that name again! It was a sudden impulse for me since that's what we used to call her when we were younger," Heart said as she uncovered Kid's mouth and sat on the couch.

"'We?'" Liz asked and Heart froze.

"…Yeah, me and Maka's Mother..."

"Does she hate it or something?" Soul said getting sitting up startling everyone except for BlackStar who is still passed out.

"I don't really know… after the incident she didn't want to be called by that name anymore. It brings back bad memories after all…" Heart made a sad smile on her face.

"Wait… what was the guys' name? The one that shot Kami," Kid asked looking at Heart.

"H-his n-name?" she stuttered and her face angered as she recalled the name, tears now rolling down her face. "His name was-"

_****To where Maka is…****_

Maka dropped her books as she saw a man sitting on 'their' bench **'their' as in Maka, Heart and Kami** the man looked at her and stared and his expression changed from gloomy to shock/suprised. His eyes got wide as he recognized the girl that was standing only a few feet away.

"You are…" the man said.

"Bastard…" Maka said as tears rolled down her now angry face. The man looked surprised that she remembered him but then his face went from surprised to a smirk. "You… you were that man… I will… I will…"

"You'll what? Are you still mad about that?" the man said and stood up.

"SHUT UP! YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU… MAMA IS…. MAMA IS…" Maka was losing it, she couldn't control her anger anymore… the man before her was the same person. He hasn't changed at all.

"Maka Albarn, good to see again," he said and started laughing.

"Why… why…. Damn you… **_REEIM BERSERK_**!"

* * *

**Me: What do you think? My own character has finally arrived! :D  
I'll go ahead and reply to the reviews… I got quite a lot on the last chapter o.o Especially from icecreamlover98 ^_^"**

**Replies to Chapter 13:**

**Deathfairy78: That was my original plan but then I thought another plot twist or something else would make you guys go crazy ;3 Another reason to leave you with a cliffhanger ^_^**

**ErikFan2237: LOLOL! Tell him I think they're awesome for making you perfectly symmetrical! Nd I will keep writing until I reach chapter…. Who knows! xD But it's gonna be a symmetrical number :o**

** . : Ikr and Thank You :3**

**MysteryLlama: Thanks, my nickname was Dork and still is x3 nd Thank you! **

**Mairaloveszexion: Who said Maka's Mom died? I said she was in a coma o_o**

**: Actually, I am not basing this on the anime. I just chose a random point in time so it doesn't really matter :P I think 0.o DOES IT?! *panics***

**ClausexA: That happened to me too… I couldn't stop reading this one story and I winded up going to sleep at like 6AM. Please do me a favor and go to sleep early please :3 Nd of course! I have to continue or people will rage on me! ^_^"**

**Frankenstein14: Chill! Chill! *sticks a chill pill down your mouth* I'm working on it! It's not easy you know! I have to keep coming up with ideas and where to leave you guys with cliff hangers… Eh, but it's fun ^-^**

**MysticLion: OF COURSE! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY STORRY ON AN ASYMMETRICAL NUMBER LIKE 14! ITS ABSOULTE GARBAGE! Nd it's alright, you've seen my Naomi side too… well at least part of it *innocent giggle***

**Icecreamlover98: Yeah, and now you know why she looks flat chested too :P**

**Guest#1: Well… hope you liked it! :D?**

**Daughter of Zues007: Yes! I got it from your story! xD It was absolutely incredible! :D**

* * *

**Me: Oww! That hurts! **

**Kid Well stay still then! I have to disinfect the wound on your head! *dabs wound with cotton ball***

**Me: *pouts* **

**Kid: *whispers something in author's ear***

**Me: Really?! **

**Kid: Really. **

**Me: YAAAYY! :D**

**Soul: *wakes up* Ow... my had.. huh? Bandages? *looks at Kid who is now putting a (japanese) bandage one CuteDork's head* What happened?**

**Kid: I don't know, by the time I came in you guys were already passed out. But considering your wound, Soul, it was probably Maka.**

**Soul: ... I don't remember anything...**

**Me: I do... * happily eating lollipop***

**Kid/Soul: *stares at author* ... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!**

**Me: You never asked if I remembered or not~ *munch munch***

**Kid: ...**

**Soul: *face-palm* Damn you...**

**Me: TeeHee~ ...:D? Oh, and Word Count - 2,067**


	16. Chapter 15: Yami

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Yami**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Oh. You still remember my name too," he laughs.

"You! You're gonna pay for what you did!" I shout at him.

"You and what army? You still look weak like before…" he looks at me up and down.

"Shut up! Because of you… I was alone…" I fall to my knees and let the tears escape.

"So little Maka is still alone, huh?" I could hear him getting closer… and closer… But I couldn't move. I felt helpless again, like I couldn't do anything. "But I must say, you have gotten cuter." Then I felt a pain in my stomach but ignored it as I remembered the day I couldn't help Mama.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I hear a girl yell.

"Tch. Until next time, Maka…" and then suddenly his presence was gone. He just disappeared.

"Ah, are you okay?" I look up slowly to see—what the hell!? "Oh, you're bleeding! Come home with me, I was going to visit my brother… I don't think he'll mind some extra-extra surprise company." She smiled her gold eyes piercing into mine.

"Oh… my… Death. W-wait… is your brother's name…"

"His name is Death the Kid, but my and Father just call him Kid. Why, do you know him?" She asks. I nod in response before seeing black dots everywhere and blacking out.

I groan as I open my eyes, feeling pain in my stomach and around my ribs.

"Oh, you're awake! Well that didn't take long, we're almost at my house!" the girl smiled and I just looked at her. Oh right. Kid has a sister. Kid…. Sister….

"I didn't know Kid has a sister…" I mutter but obviously she heard me.

"No one does except for Father and Kid… til this day anyways. My name is Yami, what's yours?" I notice that she's giving me a piggy-back ride. As much as I want to get off and walk my self, my body refuses to move.

" My name is Maka… Maka Albarn…" She stops in her tracks.

"As in Spirit's daughter?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Nice that we both hate him." She continues walking. "He talks about you way too much."

"Typical Papa…" I mutter.

"Ah, we're here!" She stops at the front door and rings the doorbell. I panic and manage to extend my arm and ring it 7 more times. "Why'd you ring it that many times?"

"Because Kid will have a bitchy-fit if you don't ring it 8 times…" I sigh relaxing my arm as I hear footsteps coming from inside.

"Ah, right. He has that symmetrical OCD… forgot about that…" The door swings open.

"Maka, it's been 3 hours si—Yami?!"

* * *

_**Death the Girl – And so I inserted another sister… Thanks for the idea!**_

_**It's been a while my pineapples… **_

_**Chapter is short...Please don't hate me! I had serious writer's block but I've been having extra time now and then Death the Girl gave me a fabulous idea! **_

_**Anyways, it's short… so uh… yeah…**_

_**Until next chappie… Bye-Bi~**_

_**~*~ CuteDork ~*~**_


End file.
